Current Plotlines
Here is a list of all the plotlines currently being run in Aurelia. If you would like to play in a plot but don't know where to start, please contact the listed plot marshal. Active Plots Scarlet Vengeance - In an attempt to gather vital intelligence, Madam Rena and Sergeant Pike staged a daring operation against one of the largest, most powerful Houses in Aurelia, House Derrivalle. The pair have assumed the alter egos of Serpentina and The Watchman, and call themselves The Scarlet Avengers, advertising themselves as a new kind of hero on the street. A mysterious carven scroll has been captured from the estate, and Rena feels sure that it holds a clue to Lady Thais van Derrivalle's suspicious behaviours, beyond the murder of her High Councilman husband. Rena, however, is injured with a poisoned stab wound, and Sergeant Pike is forced to lay low in the city due to the High Council's "Writ of Passage" decree. What fate awaits the Scarlet Avengers? What is in that scroll? Will the city of Aurelia ever feel safe again? (Plot Marshals: Ichabod Temperance, Rhiannon Chiacchiaro) Down in the Depths '''- The search for the broken flames continues. Ratus and Homaly have formed a bond of friendship in the course of their explorations together. Several parties are working independently on the Fallen "problem" and have shown interrest to one degree or another in contacting them (Homaly/Elistacia) but no definite plans have been made, yet. We have a name: "Veroqueeth". Let's see where this leads to. (Plot Marshal: Marcus Gilman) '''Shadows in the Dark - Elistacia Brimmington has been seen sneaking around the Lower Strata at all hours of the night. Whispers of her fiance sending her to the mines for some nefarious purposes have been circulating. Is something afoot? (Plot Marshal: Elizabeth Hamm) Dreams of the Dawn '- Renata Lamprouge has been suffering from vivid, sometimes terrifying dreams for weeks on end. She has begun keeping a dream journal to sort it all out. Perhaps there is something more to these symbols than meets the eye... (Plot Marshal: Rhiannon Chiacchiaro) '''Crystal Visions - ' Lady Phaedra's talent lies with the creation of jewelry with special properties. Currently she has been working with crystals and creating mechanisms to write data onto their silicate structure. She uses these experiments to create the jewelry that adorns the necks of men and women alike. (Plot Marshal: Heather Koerner) 'Gemini Rising- ' Ratus and Pike are twins. A peculiar birthmark proves their legacy of a Noble House. Knowledge gained from an old diary shows that a woman, (Lillie's mother, acting as a mid-wife in a secret delivery) whisked the children to safety after their birth to a Lady in Waiting of a High House when it became apparent that the children's lives were in mortal danger. A few years later, the mysterious Lord Ain found the boys and the woman that had adopted them. Lord Ain murdered the woman, and set the house aflame in an effort to kill the children. Somehow, they survived, though separated. Ratus grew to be a derelect sewer worker, and Pike, a Sergeant in the City Watch (who has since gone rogue). Because of Lillie's injudicious use of the camera obscurata, the secret birthmark of the Noble House is revealed to Aurelia. Sinister forces move to kill all involved. Lillie's information falls short of revealing the name of the noble house in question... (Plot Marshalls: Ichabod Temperance, Karen Skiling) '''The “88” : A Brief History '-' In the time of Nimur’s prediction, some men of the cape came together with the purpose of seeking out ways for advanced science to provide alternatives to impending darkness and certain doom. This prestigious group of men were soon divided by their opinions and proceeded to form two separate research teams; the philosophers and the technologists. The former group was led by an elite scientist named Anton Wolverton, a man of noble blood who pursued the natural sciences at a young age. By the time he was 30, he had absorbed knowledge of men twice his age and confirmed many of his own discoveries in practice, most of them involved in the science of healing and the quality of life. Soon, his applications went beyond the commonplace (many claim, precipitated by the DarkFall) and he was determined to find a way to prepare Aurelians for the impending end of resources. Since science was unable to find a way to heal the land, it was Anton’s intention to adapt people to survive in what was left of the outer territories. To this end, he selected 1000 volunteers (988 soldiers and 12 females) to submit themselves a myriad of experiments in order to, he said at the time, raise their prowess, reflexes and senses to create a new breed of fighting men. He assured them they, and their families, would be well paid for their trouble. He also assured them they would emerge stronger, faster, healthier and possibly younger than before. What man would say ‘no’ when ambrosia was laid at his feet? Apparently, none. The volunteers were subjected to various potions, tinctures, partial vivisection and harnessed charges of electricity (amongst other procedures, undocumented). 800 men did not survive the first few series of experiments. 57 men died after the second stage of conditioning. 65 men died in the final stage. The remaining survivors began to undergo a terrible metamorphosis into powerful, carnivorous, demi- human deviants with a taste for flesh, animal and human. These were the ‘88’. the test subect's minds begin their transformation, '''the first symptom, insomnia, will be generally obscure. This is followed by accute paranioa and then unreasoning aggression. Then, the subjects experience complete deprivation of comprehension and cognitive reasoning immediately before DMR (deviential metamorphic regression). This process leaves no sign of who the testsubjects were before." - ' from the notes of Prof. Anton Wolverton; date unknown.' Since none of the transformations occurred at the same time, the one’s whose minds had not yet been numbed by the metamorphosis subjected themselves to Wolverton’s attempt to reverse the procedure. Although he could not erase the damage that had already been done, Wolverton was able to prevent the procedure from progressing any further. The rest felt the irresistible pull of the wilderness and escaped outside the city walls. The ones who remained had discovered that the remission of their symptoms was only temporary. The casualties to the families and neighbors of those who underwent the transformation, without warning, were high. It was agreed that from that moment on, the rest of the 88 would be expelled and all records of them and Wolverton’s experiments would be destroyed. A small number of the 88, not yet transfigured, went into hiding to avoid further persecution. No one knows what became of Dr. Anton Wolverton himself. In a sense, Wolverton had accomplished his goal. He has created a new race capable of surviving the wastelands and jungles of outer-Aurelia. The new race, however, was no longer human. (plotline; Paul Weber) Finished Plots None yet, we've just started!